


I want to kiss you

by Simplemente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Kenma is needy, Kissing, M/M, Tipsy Kenma, Underage Drinking, kageken, kageyama blushes a lot, pining Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplemente/pseuds/Simplemente
Summary: Kenma didn't even realize when he started feeling so relaxed. Or if he's ever felt this relaxed, ever. Was it because of the alcohol? Or was it because Kageyama was sitting beside him? It could be both. Being tipsy in a presence of someone you liked shouldn't usually be so relaxing. And yet..





	

Kenma didn't even realize when he started feeling so relaxed. Or if he's ever felt this relaxed, ever. Was it because of the alcohol? Or was it because Kageyama was sitting beside him? It could be both. Being tipsy in a presence of someone you liked shouldn't usually be so relaxing. And yet..

He came to the party because Kuroo and Hinata have bugged him to go. Even Lev joined in. So he had to agree. He was just mostly tired of hearing the same things over and over again. That it was going to be fun, that he was going to enjoy himself..

He's expected alcohol to be there. He tried not to drink at first because he felt like being on a sports team meant something and he was obliged to stay sober. But soon enough, he did let Kuroo pour him a drink, even though he felt bad. What a responsible captain... The feeling disappeared with yet another drinks and soon, he could feel the buzz. He was tipsy. Not drunk, not a chance. He wanted to remember everything he'd done. 

Kenma was sitting alone. He was doing good on his own, munching on cookies and drinking some kind of juice to sober up a little. He was just watching as people danced around and feeling grateful that it wasn't him until a flushed Kageyama decided to join him. The pink on his cheeks probably meant he had something to drink as well. Or maybe it wasn't that? 

And since then, the two were just sitting in silence. Not complete silence, of course, as their teams were quite loud in the house. The dancing was apparently very amusing and there was some kind of competition going on which caused cheers to be heard. But the silence lasted only between them. 

Kenma looked at the other setter, taking in his appearance from up close. He looked focused, very handsome yet cute. As always. His eyebrows furrowed, eyes set on one spot. His lips were turned into an adorable pout. He was looking at his lap, seemingly conflicted. 

The semi-blonde wanted to ask what was wrong. It really seemed as if he was worried about something. Was it something about volleyball? Kenma couldn't imagine him thinking about anything else. "You look so cute," Was what left his mouth instead and once he realized that, he giggled. The alcohol apparently made him more giggly. 

Kageyama stiffened visibly, his face getting even redder and this time, it wasn't the alcohol. Kenma was the one who made him feel and react this way. He pressed a fist to his mouth, looking at the older boy with surprise and embarrassment. "M-Me?" he asked in disbelief.

Kenma responded with another giggle, one of his hands gently running down Kageyama's arm. He was clingy now, too, huh? "Yeah," he breathed out, "But so handsome.. It's unfair," he whined a little. The other had such nice muscular arms. It was clear how much he practiced, how much effort he put into his muscles. And to be held by those arms, feel them flex.. Ah, yes please. 

"Thank you, Kozume-san," Kageyama murmured, watching as the other's face scrunched up, "I mean.. K-Kenma-san," he corrected himself as best as he could, though the older boy still wasn't satisfied because of the honorific. Obviously, he'd rather have him call Kenma by his name. But no, the dark haired boy had to be polite. 

Kenma huffed with a bit of annoyance and hugged Kageyama's arm, pressing his cheek onto his bicep. He wasn't really sure why but he wanted to be close to him. He was probably making him uncomfortable though.. Just as he thought that, Kageyama stiffened again but didn't say anything. They just sat in silence, like before. But this time, both of them were thinking. The black haired boy was sure if Kenma were a cat, he would be purring at the moment. He looked quite content and very catlike. He wouldn't mind having a cat like this, to cuddle and pet.. 

Kenma, on the other hand, was really focused on the way Kageyama's arm felt, his bicep, his closeness and warmth. He wanted the arm to be around him this instant. He wanted to be cuddled up to his side, to feel his toned stomach under his shirt, to lean his head on the other's broad chest. He wanted a kiss. Ugh. His thoughts were going so far off. They were unstoppable.

"Kageyama~" Kenma's voice sang softly, his eyes intently staring up at the other setter. He felt a little dizzy when their eyes met but surprisingly, that only gave him a boost. He was trying not to think twice about what he was about to say. And normally, he'd rather die than say these words out loud. "I want to kiss you.. Can I?"

A long pause. Kenma was patient. He could at least stare at him as long as he wanted until he replied. Even if rejection was awaiting him, he could at least get a good look to save in his mind and replay over and over again. But then Kageyama's eyes widened, lips parted in shock. His lips.. Ah. Was he teasing Kenma? Was he trying to make him desperate?

"...s.." Kageyama suddenly replied and Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side questioningly. Either he spoke too fast or Kenma wasn't paying attention. But that was impossible. He was so very focused on the other setter. "Y-Yes.." He repeated, more clearly and Kenma's heart jumped in happiness. 

For a while, he got sober. His mind was screaming for him to stop and back off while he still could, save himself from embarrassment. But it was a chance to kiss Kageyama. The same Kageyama he's been admiring and crushing on.. The same Kageyama with strong arms and great muscles, really sexy thighs and most likely amazing abs.. 

Fuck it. Fuck. It. Kenma smiled a little, his mind going back to its clouded state. He was going to do it. He wasn't going to waste his chance. He moved closer, gently tugging at Kageyama's arm and thankfully, he got the hint. 

The two leaned close, slowly, with their hearts racing and their lips finally met. It was such a great feeling. Feeling of softness, feeling of fondness, feeling of need. Kenma felt like he was going to faint, collapse right into the other's arms. How could Kageyama's lips be so soft, so kissable? Unfair. He was getting to know about it just now! Now. Only now. 

They stayed connected like that for a while before Kenma pulled away to take a breath. Unbelievable. He wanted more. Much more. Kissing. And kissing. Just.. Kissing, please. Kenma lifted his head up and forced a kiss onto Kageyama, making him gasp a little in surprise. And even though he wasn't that skilled, the semi-blonde went right for it. He was going to make out with Kageyama. Because he could. Because the other didn't protest. Because he was only pulled closer, into his arms, into those fluttery feelings and soft lips. 

The younger setter turned his body more to Kenma and took one of his hands. Such a sweet gesture and it only made his heart pound even more, his chest swell happily and his feelings get deeper and more real. Seriously, Kenma could melt. He was being so cute. 

Not only were they sharing a lazy, a little clumsy make out but they were so close, holding hands! Him and Kageyama. Kageyama and Kenma. How unreal was that? Who could've said that he was going to share such a passionate moment with Kageyama? No one. Because not even the semi-blonde would believe them. 

Kageyama was the first to pull away, a string of saliva hanging between their mouths. Normally, it would probably be somehow lewd but not when they both weren't exactly in the best state. That was why Kenma frowned and wiped at the other's lips, letting out a small giggle. 

"Ew," He commented and Kageyama looked at him with amusement. His eyes were sparkling a lot and Kenma was staring a little. They truly looked like the night sky with stars spread all over it, decorating it with their light and brightness. And oh boy, Kenma wanted to count all the stars in Kageyama's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping it would end up a bit longer, but here we are. I hope it was enjoyable!  
>  I'm looking forward to receiving feedback :)


End file.
